The Warmth You Bring
by KingOfHearts11
Summary: A little love storyabout Jack and Aster's newly blossoming romance. I do not own Rise of The guardians franchise and no copyright infringement was intended.
1. Glow

Chapter 1

It had been so long since I've felt that comforting warmth that my necklace brought. I had almost forgotten how it felt. It brought down a pleasant glowing kind of feeling on my body. It was the kind of feeling that made you tear up with sheer happiness. When I was younger, my mother told me the story of the necklaces. She told me that everyone was forged a unique necklace on the day they were born. And anytime you were near your soul mate, who happened to have the other half of your necklace, the necklace would glow, and became warmer. Once you found your soul mate, the necklaces would combine and would be inseparable…Just like soul mates… It was a sad memory now, seeing that I would outlive my soul mate because of my immortality. But that did not stop me from wearing it. I still kept hope that I would find them, thinking maybe something would happen and my soul mate would become a spirit as well. It was highly unlikely, but that hope was the only thing that kept me going. That is until I met him. That one fateful Spring morning would change things for me.

He was tall….. About six feet I'm guessing. He wasn't exactly human, but that didn't matter to me. He seemed well built and was clearly in shape. He was a fast worker, but he was also patient. He seemed so passionate about what he did. I liked everything about him…. Even his grumpy disposition. I so desperately wanted to get to know him. And I may or may not have stalked him a little. I mean seriously, it was so hard knowing that your soul mate is so close to you. Sadly for me, I lost the chance to introduce myself on Easter Sunday of 1968.

On that day, a rouge winter spirit called a Wendingo attacked a small town just outside of Wisconsin. He attempted to attack the people that lived there and I couldn't let him do it. I had done my best to protect the town, and I was successful! Only problem was, is that my temper got the best of me, and I accidentally unleashed a small blizzard. See, the thing is, for most new seasonal spirits, your emotions are tied to your powers, and sometimes you just can't control either. The same went for me.

I had just looked around to see the mess I had made when I felt my necklace get hotter. I looked up just in time to see a furry ball of anger tackle me to the ground."WHAT THE BLOODY HELL HAPPENED HERE?!". "Listen, I'm sorry, there was a Wendingo and I…". I was cut off when a glowing light was emitted from within Bunny's necklace."What the?', Bunny said with awe. Our necklaces flew up into the air above us and began to glow and spin. It was beautiful. The blue from my necklace just matched his own green so perfectly. Suddenly the light flashed blindingly and something dropped onto the snow. A small pendant in the shape of a snowflake with flower petals bordering it sat in the snow with a warming blue green glow."Who are you?", Bunny asked, still somewhat dazzled from the previous light show. Before I could answer, Bunny quickly said," Listen, I can't talk now, I have to finish my rounds…. I really want to get to know you. And hear your explanation for all this." I laughed sheepishly and replied,"Sure," He grinned warmly and jumped down a tunnel.


	2. Getting to know Jack

As he raced down that tunnel, my heart began to flutter."I can't believe that I finally got to meet him…. And he wants to get to know me." I could barely contain myself. I shot up into the air, bringing some of the fresh now up with me. I laughed. The kind of laugh that comes from within. The kind that makes you feel warm inside." I can't wait until he gets back!"

(Time Leap)

By the time Aster got back to where he met Jack, it was already dark. It wasn't late exactly, but it was winter, so dark came faster."Oi Jack… Are you here?" Jack was lying down on a nearby tree, dozing off a bit. He didn't hear Aster calling." Where is he… I really hope he didn't leave. " Aster became a bit frantic when Jack didn't answer."Oh… I shoulda been faster." Aster began to walk away when his hand brushed a tree. He stopped in his tracks immediately. He felt something. You see, being a spirit of spring, he was tied to life…. More specifically, plant life. When his hand touched the tree, he felt what the tree felt. Aster looked around the humongous tree for any signs of his soul mate."Jack? Are ya here mate?" Jack heard this and looked down." Hey." He said rather sleepily."You came." Jack smiled and jumped down." Bunny sighed with a look of relief on his face."I thought you got tired of waiting for me and left.""Well. I've waited this log to find you. No reason not to now." Aster smiled. Jack liked his smile. It was genuine and kind."Well, I do believe I owe you an introduction." Aster said mock bowing to Jack. Aster took Jack's small, pale hand in his and said," My name is E. Aster Bunnymund. Or as some call me, the Easter Bunny. But you can call me Aster, Bunnymund, Bunny, whatever ya like." Jack smiled sheepishly." Well. My name is Jackson Overland Frost. But most who know me call me Jack Frost. You can call me Jack." Bunny took Jack's hand again and looked up at the sky." You like stars Jack?"" What?"Jack said, a bit confused." Do ya like the stars? I know a great place to stargaze if you'd like." Jack looked at Aster with a grin." Are you asking me on a date Bunny? So soon?" Bunny knew Jack was playing."If you'll have me.": Bunny said, bowing again mockingly."Show the way!" Jack said with a look of excitement on his face. Bunny tapped his foot on the ground and a tunnel appeared.:"Think you can keep up." Aster said cocking his head to the left a bit, causing his eyes to flop sideways." Let's see" Jack said jumping down the tunnel after rubbing the back of Aster ears. Bunny loved how Jack's hands felt on him. They were cool to the touch. Bunny could get used to hand contact. He smiled mischievously and followed Jack in.

After a few minutes of racing down beautiful tunnels with luminescent patterns everywhere, Jack found the end of the tunnel. He flew out of the tunnel, Aster following right behind. Jack took a look around. They were in the middle of nowhere." Uh… Bunny? Where are we exactly?"" We are in a desert in Australia.""Right." Jack said with a bit of disappointment in his voice."Oh!... Duh. You were thinking stars. We're gonna have to wait a few hours to see the ones in the sky I had another idea. Follow me." Bunny once again took Jack's hand. Jack blushed. He really liked this handholding thing. It made him feel secure, and wanted. Jack followed Aster over a few hills and into a little forest that seemed to appear out of nowhere. Here, it was dark. Like it was at night."Bunny, I can't see anything. Wait a tic Jack." Jack did as Aster said and his jaw dropped at what he saw. Blue and green lights from plants started to glow. Bunny looked at Jack and found that he was dumfounded."C'mon. It gets better." Jack grabbed onto Bunny's arm and followed him down a path. After a short walk, the two emerged into a clearing, where smack dab in the center was a lake, that was seemingly a perfect circle. Bunny smiled as the glowing plants began to show themselves. Jack could not speak at the moment. He was absolutely mesmerized."What do you think?" Jack looked at Aster who was now seated on the bank and walked up to him. sat down, and said" Aster. This is so beautiful. I'm speechless." Jack put his head on Aster's shoulder and just sat there. Aster decided to break the silence." So Jackie, I wanted to take you out here to get to know you. And apologize for tackling you." Aster rubbed the back of his neck, his gaze met with Jack's." Well the whole tackling thing was a bit much." Bunny winced a bit" but it's ok." Bunny loosened up a bit." What do you want to know about me?" asked Jack questioningly. "Well. How about the basics? What's your favorite food?"Bunny said with an intrigued look on his face."Well. I'm actually vegetarian. Mostly. I love scrambled eggs." Bunny grinned." I guess we have something in common." Bunny was mostly herbivorous. But he absolutely loved eggs."Um.. How about favorite animal or place?" Jack fell into thought for a moment."Well I absolutely love any arctic animals. In fact I used to keep a fox around for company." Bunny's eyes got wide." A fox. He didn't bite you or anything?!"Bunny looked a little worried but calmed down when Jack said,"Nah. He was very timid." The two just went back and forth with questions and answers. They were so into the conversation that neither noticed the sun rising. Bunny looked up for a moment and saw light leaking through the treetops."Crikey. How long have we been talking?"Bunny said as he stood up."Wow. Morning already?" Jack stood up and stretched a bit."Listen Jackie, I know we kinda just met and all, but you are my soulmate. I already love you so much. Does that sound creepy?" Jack shook his head no." Do ya wanna see my home?" Jack thought about it for a moment." Sure! I don't have any plans. So why not." Bunny tapped his foot to summon a tunnel."Right this why my dear." Bunny put out his hand in a fancy manner. Jack just giggled."But of course." Jack gave Aster his hand and followed him down the tunnel." This is gonna be fun." Aster laughed.


	3. Getting to know Aster

Getting To Know You

The walk down the beautiful tunnel that Aster made was a relatively short one. We walked arm in arm. As we walked along, I put my head on his shoulder. He was the perfect height for me. In fact, everything about him was perfect for me. Well from what I know about him."Aster? You already know some stuff about me, I think it's my turn to ask some questions."Jack said."If ya want to Jackie." Aster said, clearly enjoying their arm-in-arm walk. The two of them continued on walking for a good four minutes until the end of the tunnel was in sight. As they walked out into the opening Jack took a look around. Every way you looked were plants. All were different shapes and sizes. Most of them had such brilliant colors. Jack noticed that none of these plants had the same green as Aster's eyes' had. AS he looked up, he was even more awestruck than before. Stars! Well, Jack thought they were stars." How did you get the starlight down here. We are underground. Right?" Bunny just chuckled."That, I'll tell you another day." Jack made the cutest pouty face. Aster had a feeling that the pouty face would be a pain to deal with one day. Bunny threw his hands up in the air and did a little twirl." Welcome to the Warren!" This made Jack laugh. Bunny returned the laugh with a goofy smile. Aster took Jack by the hand and led him up to a cliff that overlooked a big grassy plain in the Warren. The two lovers sat near the edge of the cliff on a particularly comfy patch of grass underneath a cherry blossom in bloom. As they began to get comfortable, they instinctively scooted close to one another."Now, how about your questions." Bunny said as he pulled Jack closer and draped his arm over Jack's shoulder. Jack leaned his head against Aster." Well, for starters, how old are you?" Bunny fell silent for a moment and thought long and hard, his nose twitching every now and then. Jack thought that was cute." Well, I've been on this Earth for a while now. I don't remember too clearly. I know that I haven't celebrated a birthday in a while." Jack heard this and his mouth gaped open."WHAT?! You haven't celebrated your own birthday?! Well guess what mister, now that im here, that is going to change." Jack took a moment to calm down and breath. That caused Bunny to laugh a bit." Calm down Jack, if ya want, we can celebrate my birthday."Kay?""Okay" Jack said, clearly calmer.

Bunny laid down in the soft green grass that filled the Warren. Jack did the same." Hmmm. What do you do in your spare time. Like when you're not preparing for Easter?""Well, normally, I just stay here and tend to my plants. But when I'm not, I'm with the other Guardians helping them out and whatnot." Oh! Speaking of plants, there is a whole bunch in here that I've never even seen before." "Every single plant in existence is down here Jack. All the plants that die up top, I keep safe down here. Most of the plants here can't live anywhere up there because of pollution and what not. Jack was so into Bunny's accent. So much so that he totally did not here Bunny rambling on about plants. Jack had a thing for accents. Bunny stopped talking when he saw Jack staring at him. Bunny snickered." See something ya like?" There was a flirtatious look on Aster's face."Oh… Sorry" Jack couldn't help but look away in embarrassment."Huh. That's pretty neat." Jack looked up." What""You blush blue.""Oh. That. Ya. If I blush hard enough it begins to snow lightly.""I'm gonna have to see that for myself one day." Jack laughed."Wait a sec. Didn't I already tell you that?" If Aster could blush, his face would be redder than a rose."Hehe. I think I might've been lost in those beautiful blue eyes of yours at the time." Bunny's ears fell flat against his head."Nice try Aster." Aster laughed." Ya know, I love how your naturally cold. It'll be nice to cuddle with someone colder than myself, seeing that I'm covered in fur. This made Jack blush again."Alright, you're getting there." The two just sat together, enjoying the silence of the beautiful night.' Speaking of which. Do you like to be the big spoon or the little spoon?" Aster stopped for a moment, thinking as he did." Huh. I don't really know, I've never cuddled anyone before. I've never actually had any romantic relationships before this. I waited for the one and only." If there was any space between Jack and Aster, there wasn't anymore, because Jack scooted even closer to him. Bunny gave Jack butterflies. He made him feel so good inside. So wanted. That was something Jack could definitely get use to." Do you sleep in a nest like a regular rabbit, or do you have a bed or house?"" Well, im not exactly a rabbit mate. You see I'm a Pooka." Aster saw the confused look on Jack's face and took it as a cue to explain himself."I'm basically a giant space rabbit.""Awesome." Bunny sighed."I'm glad you didn't freak out. The last person I told, freaked out and ran off."Wow…Well for what it's worth, I'd never run away from you. I actually think that's pretty cool." Aster smiled. He adored Jack so much." Jack. I love you. We may have just met, but I already love you so much."" I love you too Aster. You're perfect to me."" And your perfect to me." Once again, the two sat in silence for a short while. That is, until Aster yawned. His furry head leaned on Jack's shoulder. Jack smiled at this and scooted back so that Aster's head would fall into his lap. As Bunny made himself comfy in Jack's lap, he thought to himself," This is love. It feels wonderful." In that moment, he felt something touch his ears. Cold. Not the bone chilling kind mind you, but like a cool breeze in November. He inhaled deeply. Jack smelled like vanilla and peppermint. Aster loved it. Jack sat there smiling and gently stroking Aster's big, soft ears. They were soft. Like if a cloud and a silk blanket had a baby kind of soft. Jack loved it. For a while, Jack just there with Bunny's head in his lap. He soon moved down to where Aster was lying and situated himself right in front of Aster facing him. Bunny wrapped an arm around Jack and pulled him towards his chest. Jack flipped around so that the two could lie down comfortably together, "I think I like being the big spoon mate." Jack smiled and tucked even closer to Aster."Good. Cause I like being the little spoon." Aster took a moment to listen to Jack's heartbeat. It was perfectly synchronized with his own. It was weird. It was just like them. Perfectly in sync. Aster loved it. He definitely get used to this." Goodnight Aster.""Goodnight love." He most definitely get used to the whole cuddling thing. He sighed softly and closed his eyes.


	4. Is this A Dream?

"Aster…Aster wake up. It's morning time. C'mon ya big fuzzy sleepyhead." Bunny grumbled, obviously still tired from his previous fiasco with Jack."I don't wanna wake up." Bunny said with an adorable whine to his voice. Aster rolled onto his back. For just a moment Jack examined his newly found lover." Hmmm. He's absolutely gorgeous when he sleeps." Jack sighed. He knew the two couldn't just sleep in all day. Even if Aster was the most comfortable cuddle partner in existence. He walked toward Aster and stood right above his waist. Bunny nearly yelped when Jack sat down on is groin. He immediately shot up. Bunny came face to face with a certain winter spirit, who happened to have the cutest smirk on his face. Aster took a moment to wake up to wake up before saying anything." Well good morning to you too Frostbite."Jack kissed Aster's nose before saying," Morning." Jack stood up and stretched a bit. As his arms were in the air, Bunny took an opportunity to see Jack's stomach. It was just as pale as the rest of him. Bunny loved it. Jack saw Aster staring, but quickly wrote it off. Aster stood up and wrapped his big arms around Jack's slim waist." Sleep well?" he said, clearly still drowsy." You bet I did. Your fur is the softest thing ever." Aster flashed a grin and then kissed Jack's forehead. Maybe today we'll go see my friends… After brekkie." Jack quickly remembered," Oh yeah, I made us some breakfast. I took the liberty of finding your house down there. I hope you don't mind me letting myself in.""Nah mate. What's mine is yours." Jack smiled happily." Great. Food's on the table. I came to wake you up." Jack took Bunny's hand and led him to his house. Their home.

Walking into Aster's house, you'd notice that there isn't too much there. A few sofas, a t.v, a decent sized kitchen. Down the hall were some rooms and a bathroom, which was pretty large. Bunny never actually used his house as a home. He preferred to eat from his garden, sleep in the grassy parts of the Warren, bathe in the various water pools around, and he kept himself occupied by caring for his plants or hanging with the other Guardians."So, what'd you make for us?"" you're just gonna have to see for yourself BunBun." Bunny wouldn't dare let anyone else call him that. Aster walked into the kitchen and his jaw nearly dropped onto the floor. Jack nervously looked at Aster, waiting for a response." Do ya like it? I didn't know what you liked besides eggs and fruit so I made you a little if everything." BY everything, Jack meant food from everywhere. Breakfast foods from Europe, Asia, Africa, delicacies Bunny hasn't even seen!" How long did it take you to make all this?!" Bunny asked still shocked." Well. About three..No four hours" Ya know, me and you can't eat all this on our own." Jack nodded in agreement." I guess so." Jack fell into thought for a moment." Hey, I know. Why don't you invite your friends. Since you were gonna take me to see them anyways." Aster contemplated it for minute." I guess so. Why not? They'd love you. Especially Tooth. She'd love your teeth."M-my teeth?" Bunny ignored him." Just give me a sec. I'll be right back." Jack took this time to set a table for all of Aster's friends." I'm excited! I bet they're all really nice.

Aster ran through his tunnel to Santoff Claussen. He knew his was gonna be super chilly when he go there. His head popped out of the hole. Freezing cold." Bloody hell…." The cold Bunny felt was not at all the same as Jack's comfortable cool. He rushed his way toward the big oak doors that opened to the Workshop. Luckily for him, all of the Guardians were there that day." Hello Bunny. So nice to see you. Where have you been these past two days?" Tooth fluttered next to North. She took one look at Aster and screamed." OH MY GOSH YOU FINALLY FOUND THEM?!" Bunny smiled." Yeah. That's actually part of why I came." Sandy floated over to the other three after he heard Toothiana scream her head off. Sandy signed a hello, and made a dream sand question mark above his head. Tooth quickly explained what had happened and Sandy shot a thumbs up to Aster."Ok. So his name is Jack. I actually met him on Easter. We took a few days to get to know one another. We fell asleep in the Warren. When I woke up, he pounced on me and told me to follow him. We went into my… our house and I saw that he made a humongous brekkie. I told him that we couldn't eat it all on our own. So he asked if I could invite all of you over from brunch. And well, here I am." The other Guardians looked at one another." Well I for one am excited to meet Jack." Tooth said stepping up a bit. The other two males agreed. Let's go then" Bunny said before summoning a tunnel.

"Oi. Jackie. They're all here."" ." Jack said before emerging from the kitchen. Aster's friends sat down and Jack walked over to Aster to give him a hug. Jack strode over to the living room." Everyone. This is Jack." Jack did a little wave, a bit nervous as he awaited the Guardians' reaction. Two whole minutes of silence. Jack stood them awkwardly. That is until Tooth screamed." OH MY GOD ASTER HE'S SO PERFECT FOR YOU." Jack jumped, startled by the fairy. North got up and hugged him tightly." Welcome to family Jack. I wish the best for you and Aster." Sandy gave his signature thumbs up. Jack felt good. He felt like these people, that he just met, are going to be a wonderful family." Oh. How rude of us. I am North. Better known as Santa." Tooth chimed in," I am Toothiana. Also known as The Tooth Fairy." Bunny looked at Jack and said," He's Sanderson. Or Sandy for short.""Wow. So you're the Big Four huh? It's wonderful to meet you all." All of them smiled to Jack." Well, c'mon, food is this way.""Good, I am starving love." Aster wrapped his arm around Jack's hip and walked with him to the kitchen. Just like Aster once before, every one of the Guardians, minus Bunny was awestruck." How on Earth did you make all of this Jack?" asked Tooth. Jack just smiled." I set the table up. Just help yourself to whatever."

Throughout the brunch party, Jack received various compliments from his new friends such as" This is so amazing." or," You have such skills in the kitchen." Jack was flattered. Afterwords, North and Tooth set out to wash all the dishes. Jack was reluctant at first but accepted that he would not win. Aster led him back to the living room to where Sandy was already dozing off." They've been together for as long as I can remember now." Jack looked at Bunny," Really. Wow. They seem so perfect for each other. Aster smiled." Just like us now." Jack blushed his adorable blush. Then the temperature dropped." Oh. Now you've done it." A small snowfall started up around the two lovers." I told ya I'd do it." Jack laughed. Bunny leaned in and planted a kiss on Jack's lips. It only lasted a few seconds, but to them, they were there for an eternity. Luckily for North and Tooth, they caught them in the act. The moment was broken when Tooth aawwed rather loudly. Bunny laughed sheepishly." Well, my friends, I believe it is time to take our leave. Come now Sandy, there will be time to sleep later." Sandy rose up, yawned a silent yawn, and followed North out the door. North waved goodbye and closed the door behind him. As soon as he did so, Bunny asked," So what'd you think love?" Jack replied with a wide grin on his face," They were wonderful Bunny. These are the people you work with?" Bunny nodded." Well. Even if they are pretty great, you're still my favorite Guardian." Jack teasingly made figure eights in Bunny's fur. Bunny shuddered at the cold feeling that was brought down on him. He loved that. Bunny put his paws around Jack's hips. They stood there together, just gazing into each other's eyes. Jack's beautiful crystal blue eyes met with Aster's deep green eyes." Jackie, I just want to hold you here like this forever. With you being in my arms, I feel so complete. Like nothing else matters in the world." Jack kissed Bunny." Oh Aster. You have no idea how much that means to me. I waited for so long to find you. Now you're here. It's like a dream.

Jack woke up in his little lake n Burgess."No! no-NONONOONO! WHY ME MANNY. WHY'D YOU HAVE TO DO THIS TO ME?!" As jacked yelled at the moon, Pitch laughed in the distance. Sweet nightmare Jack…


	5. Shaken Up

Jack took a moment to calm down. He had just unleashed nearly every curse word in the English language to the moon." God… Why me. It was so beautiful. I was happy." Jack began to sob. He cried his eyes out. Remembering every detail, recalling every sight, sound, taste. Every part of it was wonderful… Why did it have to end. Jack stood up and wiped his eyes. He flew. He didn't know where he was going, but he flew. The wind wrapped around him. It brought back the recent memory. Jack wiped his eyes of the tears that began to spill from his eyes. As Jack wiped his eyes, he didn't care to look where he was going and crashed. Head first into a huge tree. The blow wouldn't kill him, but sure as heck would hurt when he woke up. Which he did.

Jack shot up from where he was lying. He could sill feel Aster's warmth." Where did he go?" Jack questioned standing up from the couch. He stretched and groaned loudly. Somewhere distant he heard grunting noises. One sounded like Aster, bunt the other voice he couldn't recognize. It seemed to be coming from outside." Get the bloody hell out of here Pitch." Bunny sneered with rage in his voice. Jack opened the door and saw his Bunnymund fighting a tall, slender figure." I have to help." Jack ran inside and grabbed his staff which was lain on the couch on the opposite side of the living room. He rushed back outside to help. Bunny saw Jack and became frantic." Well, look who's woken up Aster. Your lover." Pitch sneered."You stay the hell away from him." Bunny caught a glance of Jack running over to where they were fighting." Get out of here Jack. I'm not gonna let him hurt you again. Jack ignored Aster's pleas and aimed his staff to the creepy looking man. They were moving too much." Hold on Aster. I'm gonna help." Jack flew up in the air and predetermined where he needed to be. When he found an opening, he dive-bombed down. With his staff in hand, he lashed out toward Pitch. When Jack' staff made contact with Pitch's head, a sickening crack was made. Bunny flinched backwards. He was surprised that Jack didn't accidentally hit him. Just then, the other three Guardians came in through a portal."Bunny we got yo…" Tooth was cut off when she saw Pitch lying on the ground." What happened Aster?" North asked Bunny, clearly worried. Aster kicked Pitch's side to make sure he was out." Well, Jackie here just saved my tail here." North, Tooth and Sandy, who still had his whips in hand, looked at Jack. Jack rubbed the back of his neck."It was nothing really." Bunny walked over to Jack and hugged him." It wasn't nothing to me Frostbite." Jack buried his face in Aster's fur." North was the one to break up the moment." Come, let us talk about it inside, I have contacted yetis to put Pitch where Manny could retain him. Bunny lead them all inside, with Jack under his arm. As everyone got settled on the sofas, Tooth asked," What happened Aster?"' Well, after all of you left, me and Jack cuddled on the sofa for a while until he fell asleep. I guess I dozed off too, because when I woke up, Pitch was standing over Jack sprinkling dream sand on him. Only it wasn't like Sandy's, it was black. When he was done with the sand, he started walking away, so a tackled him and we ended up outside. That's when Jack woke up and dive-bombed Pitch and whacked him in the head with his staff." North looked at Jack, with an intrigued look on his face." My my Jack. It looks like you have some fighting skills as well. Very talented boy aren't you. Jack smiled. He was glad Aster's friends liked him."So, Jack, what happened in your dream? From what I understand, Pitch's sand is pretty much like Sandy's…Except opposite." Jack was quiet for a moment." It was horrible. In the dream, Aster was holding me in his arms and we were just staring into each others' eyes. I said something that had to do with all this being like a dream. That's when I woke up in the dream. I was on my lake in Burgess, and it was like none of it happened. I had my necklace back again, and it was freezing. I was so scared. After I yelled at the Moon, I flew off not caring where I was going. I crashed head first into a tree and passed out. And that's when I woke up for real. I heard Aster and Pitch fighting so I came out to help." Tooth looked sad." That must have been so horrible Jack. I'm sorry." Jack nodded." I'm just glad it was a dream and not reality." He scooted closer to Aster. He never wanted to let go again." I will always be here if you need my Jack. Remember that."" All of us too Jack. We may have just met, but I can tell, you are already part of family." Jack smiled at the Russian's words. A family. That would be nice. Jack stood up and gestured everyone to do so as well. He pulled them in for a group hug." Thank you all so much for welcoming me into your group. It means so much to me to have a family." That's when North took control of this hug, His arms wrapped around everyone. HE pulled them all close and lifted them off the ground all while saying," Of course Jack, we are all family here. When North set down his friends everyone took a sec to rub their backs. North really didn't know his own strength." Ya know North, a warning would be nice next time.""Bah. Warning. There is no need for warning. Is just hug." Jack laughed. His family was nice."Well everyone. I do think we should leave Aster and Jack o enjoy the rest of their day. Hmm. We'll see you too another day. Bye!" Aster waved. As they left, Aster turned to Jack, kissed his forehead and said," I think we'll visit them sometime next week. Sound good?" Jack just nodded and buried his head in Aster's chest. This is where he wanted to be for now. Right here in Aster's arms. As soon as North, Tooth, and Sandy left, Jack turned back to Aster and said," God Aster, I was so scared. It was horrible." Jack began to sob. His tears matted Aster's fur down, but he couldn't care less at the moment." Bunny took Jack by the shoulders and looked him in the eye." Listen to me Jackie. I am here now. No one will ever take you away from me. And None will take me from you. Not forever. There is nothing that I would not do for you, and that is the truth. I have been on this planet for as long as it has been here. I practically gave life to Earth." Bunny took a moment to pull Jack closer," Out of all my years alive, there has never been a time when I felt the way I do when I am with you. The way you make me feel is indescribable. And I know that I will struggle to try and show you how it feels. I want you to know this Jack, in this life and every life after, I will be here to love you. Even if what you dreamt was real, I would have still found you, because its our destiny." Jack had stopped crying a while ago, but the words Aster were saying now were making him tear up." Without saying any words, Jack thanked Aster. He put his head back in Aster's chest and hugged him close. Aster just stood them holding him and rocking him back and forth. Jack stepped back for a minute before pulling Aster's face down to his. Jack pressed his lips against Aster's. He absolutely adored the way his face felt on his. Aster's whiskers tickled. Bunny warmly returned the kiss with just as much vigor. As the two pulled away, Jack blushed and said," That was beautiful Aster. Thank you for that." Aster once again pulled Jack close." Anything for you my love."

Aster and Jack eventually found their way to Aster's room. As the two lied down on Bunny's bed, which was humongous for someone who lived alone, they talked. Sometimes about things that didn't even make sense. But sill, they would go back and forth, asking questions, or playing little games like would-you-rather or never-have-I-ever. Jack enjoyed this. He enjoyed being with Aster. With him he felt love. Jack knew that with the Guardians around, he was in for the ride of his life. And he couldn't wait. "Aster?" Jack asked." Can we visit your friends tomorrow?" Bunny thought for a moment." I don't see why not. I don't have plans for tomorrow." Jack smiled." Can't wait." Bunny wrapped his arms around Jack. Jack curled in." I love you BunBun." Bunny winced. He loved jack, but he did not love that name." G'night Love." The two fell asleep soon afterwards. Little did they know that far away, the very first Guardian was making big plans." Soon. I know that he is going to rise up soon. I have to do it." He was referring to Jack. Pitch was going to rise up again soon, and he knew that Jackson would come into play with his detainment. He just had to wait for the right time.


End file.
